


The Day The Earth Stood Still

by Ineedadrinkorsleep



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate POV, Canon Autistic Character, First Meetings, M/M, POV switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedadrinkorsleep/pseuds/Ineedadrinkorsleep
Summary: This is Ty's pov from the kitty meeting in LM. Btw I reread that scene for accuracy and I was not emotionally or mentally prepared for that.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	The Day The Earth Stood Still

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a movie title. No I do not care. Parts of this are taken from the book. Enjoy.

Julian and Emma had sidelined Ty from the investigation, insisting that it was too dangerous. Ty was absolutely livid. This was the very first murder mystery that the LA institute had ever been involved in in his lifetime and now Julian wanted to leave him out of it because he was supposedly too young.

It was completely unfair. Julian had always been hyper protective of all of them ever since the dark war, which made perfect sense, but Julian and Emma were only two years older then Ty and Livvy. 

Livvy didn't seem to mind as much as Ty which is why she was so eager to cover for him when he told her that he was going after Emma and Julian. Not only did he not appreciate being left out, but he was concerned for their wellbeing and wanted to provide backup.

Now Ty had snuck into Johnny Rook's basement which appeared to be completely pitch black. Thankfully Ty had brought his witchlight. He had plans to search the basement first and then move to the upstairs without being detected. Ty was quote good at moving around without being noticed. Stealth was a key component for any shadowhunter, but he had taught himself to be invisible and small at a very young age in order to avoid other people. 

Ty was so caught up in his day dreaming that he almost didn't see the figure moving over by the stairs. Before Ty had any time to think, he was reacting on pure shadowhunter instinct. Ty lunged towards the figure, pulling out a dagger with his right hand and shoving the person towards the wall.

The witchlight illuminated the person in front of him. He was a boy about Ty's age, shorter then Ty with unruly blond curly hair and California tanned skin. Ty pressed the point of his knife to the boy's throat, but not hard enough to draw blood. Ty was focusing on keeping the potential threat subdued while still avoiding his gaze in order to avoid eye contact. 

However something told Ty that he wasn't much of a threat. The boy had no runes or markings that he could see. The boy was most likely a mundane. Ty was trying to focus on the task at hand but he found that his breathing was becoming slightly erratic and and odd tingling sensation spread across his skin everytime he looked at the boy. There was this inexplicable need to meet his gaze, to look him in the eye even though he was a stranger. Ty gripped the knife even harder.

He focused in past the boy's shoulder at the wall behind them. "Who are you?" Ty asked. "You're too young to be Johnny Rook." 

He still didn't fully trust himself in this moment. He didn't even trust himself to look in the general direction of the boy's face.

"No I'm not," he said softly which caught Ty by surprise. He caught a glimpse of thin rosey lips forming into a smirk as he clocked movement at the end of his arm. Ty glanced at his face. The boy appeared to be mocking him, Ty knew that look. However for some strange reason it didn't effect him the same way it usually would.

Ty just watched his mouth and forgot to breath. 

"Go on," the boy teased. "Figure it out." 

Figure it out. Right. That was why Ty was here. It was what Tiberius Blackthorn was best at. Except Ty couldn't focus. He couldn't think. He couldn't breath. The other boy's voice was smooth and silky, like the kind of voice that was perfect for singing soft lullabies. It was beautiful.

Well that was something Ty certainly had no intention of processing at this moment. Perhaps in a few years or so. 

Ty was suddenly extremely grateful that he had a very neutral looking face that didn't betray much. It was one of his mysterious gifts. He could be panicking or fantasizing and his face would remain passive and relaxed. 

He pulled himself out of this confusing haze and studied the boy, thinking. Then suddenly it dawned on him. 

"You're his son," Ty said pointedly. "You're Johnny Rook's son." Ty felt like he had been dunked in cold water. He could feel himself scowling slightly at this realization. 

The other boy must have noticed this because he glared at Ty. Before Ty realized what was happening, he jerked away from Ty, away from the dagger and kicked out. Ty should have been able to dodge it easily. If he hadn't been so distracted earlier, it wouldn't be a problem. Ty spun out of the way, but was still kicked in his side.

Ty instantly grabbed his side and cried out, partly in pain but also in anger. This mundane should not have been able to land a hit in him. Even on his worst days. This boy was beautiful, but just like many beautiful things in nature he was also dangerous. 

Ty had dropped the witchlight, so without being able to see, he shoved forward in the general vicinity of where he thought the other boy was. When their bodies slammed back against the wall, Ty realized the noise they were making could probably be heard from upstairs. 

Ty grabbed whatever material he could get his hands on, shoving the dagger back against the boy's throat. "Be quiet," he whispered, partly as a reminder to himself as well as a message to the other boy. If Juilan and Emma found him he was screwed. "Be quiet!" He hissed again.

Suddenly there was the banging sound of footsteps on the stairs and the lights came on in a shock of sensory hell causing Ty to blink rapidly.

Well shit.

"Tiberius Blackthorn," Julian scolded. "What on earth are you doing?" He looked furious. Angrier then Ty had seen him in awhile. But Ty refused to relent. He kept the knife at that mundane's throat. He could feel the boy's eyes on him, glaring daggers. 

"Ty," Julian said again, bringing Ty's attention towards him. He looked pissed. He sounded pissed. Emma just looked concerned which made Ty even angrier. Why were they upset? He was helping! 

"Ty let go of Johnny Rook's son," Juilan said sternly. Ty ignored him. He occassionally had difficulty taking orders. Ty hated being told what to do.

Ty heard the boy ask how Julian knew who he was and as they began to argue with Emma butting in once awhile, Ty tuned them out. He went back to staring at the boy who then looked him directly in the eye. 

Their gazes met and for a moment Ty could have sworn his heart stopped beating. He swolled down a sharp exhale of breath as he stared, transfixed into the other boy's eyes. The sounds of Julian and Emna's voices faded into nothingness. 

His eyes were blue. 

They were a bright baby blue, sort of like the colour of the sky when it was sunny out, but not too sunny. He looked like he was trying to look angry and intimidating, but staring into his eyes, Ty saw a strange softness. Innocence of a sort. Ty's fingers twitched, aching for something to fidget with. He felt the dagger loosen slightly in his hand.

His eyes were blue. 

Ty registered commotion from behind him on the stairs, and shouting. Johnny Rook had arrived and was yelling at Ty to let go of his son. Ty heard him call his son Kit. 

Kit. It suited him.

Kit's eyes were blue. 

The perfect kind of blue.


End file.
